The Only Thing Canada Is Good At Is Hockey!
by LettersToThePoet25
Summary: Matthew has invited Alfred over for a friendly game of hockey! Alfred shows up late and decides it's a great idea to throw a fit over losing a game to his Canadian brother which ends in an unfortunate mishap for the pair. After the two recover from the incident old memories are brought up and the tears begin to flow. (Rated T for some swearing)


A/N: Hello hello, this is my first fan fic for the hetalia fan base, I've written before and I've had a quotev account before too but I forgot the password ;-; just so you know I'm a fellow Canadian writing this for my second favourite ship in hetalia, and Canada is pretty much my soul country .

Okay so real names will be used, if you didn't know: America- Alfred Jones Canada- Matthew Williams

It was December, the snow coated the land of Canada from south to north, turning the skies grey and the water to ice. Canadian children ran around making snow angels or playing hockey on the iced over pond, this was Canadian tradition for every boy and girl all across Canada, even the mean frenchies from Quebec liked to go outside and do what Canadians do best..

As for Matt he stayed inside waiting patently for his older brother to get to his house, he had called him for a hockey match.

"Hurry up Al..."

The Canadian muttered under his breath, he already had his hockey gear on and it was warm in his house. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips pursed impatiently for his brother, Kumajirou watched the blonde Canadian not saying a word as he sat there quietly.

Finally the doorbell rang and Matt ran to the door, tugging the young American inside.

"Geez calm down Matt, I'm here."

Alfred said as he looked over at his twin brother, Canada may have been younger but he was taller, and him being in his skates made him MUCH taller.

"Yeah over an hour late! I've been melting in this damn gear!"

Matt complained, he knew his efforts of yelling had gone to waste he knew very well he didn't yell loudly or talk loudly either.

"Well it was your decision to put it on, and the snow slowed my car down, sheesh lighten up lill' bro."

Alfred said with a smile as he messed with his brothers hair.

"At least you didn't put on a helmet."

He laughed to himself as the young Canadians blood boiled with anger, he put the black helmet on and grabbed his hockey stick.

"Just get you're damn gear on and meet me out back."

Matt said with a cold glare that always sent fear shocking through his brother, he wandered out the back door of the house and went to his frozen over pond, he stepped onto the ice with his skates and began to skate around, waiting for his twin.

Alfred, who was quickly getting dressed, always hated when his brother was in anger mode, he thought his brother was bipolar due to the fact he was always ignored that it's just gotten to him, or maybe it was just his Canadian blood. But that wasn't it, his brother is usually weak and not much of a threat, but if you piss that Canadian off enough he tends to get a little scary. When Alfred finished he quickly made his way out, trying to run on the steal blades of his skates.

"Hey don't run with those Al or else you'll-"

Matt was interrupted by his twin brother hitting he ice face first, lucky for him he was wearing his helmet.

"Stupid American..."

Matt muttered under his breath as he skated closer.

"You DO remember how to skate, don't you?"

Matt asked quietly as he watched his brother stand up slowly.

"Uh yeah sure, let's just play, whoever wins gets the other to make them as many pancakes as they want!"

Al was sure he would win, there was two things he absolutely loved visiting his Canadian brother for, that was pancakes with syrup, and bacon, two things America needs more of.

"Yeah okay, best out of ten wins."

Matt said and skated to the middle of the iced over pond and pulled a black puck out from his pocket, Al skated over to him with wobbly legs and he put his hockey stick down beside Matts

"Do you remember what to do?"

Matt asked looking up at his brother who had gone silent for a moment, he nodded quickly after a minute and smiled.

"Yeah yeah, hit each others sticks and count to tree with them then game starts bla bla bla let's go."

Matt nodded, satisfied with his brothers answer and smiled up at Alfred who smiled back nervously, he always hated playing hockey with his younger brother cause he knew he'd get the shit beat outta him.

"Alright Al, you count, I've always done it and I want you to do it..." Matthew said in his small voice that usually went unnoticed by the other countries, it seemed the only one who would ever hear him was his elder brother.

"Me? Are you for real?" Alfred said with a wide grin, in the past 147 years Matthew has always won a game of hockey against his brother and has always been the one to count to start the game.

"Yes you, now hurry up we don't have all day."

The young Canadian muttered under his breath and watched his older brother as he took a breath and counted to three, once he heard the final number he stole the black puck quickly and decided to skate around the frozen pond with it so Alfred would chase him around instead of cutting the match short and just shooting it into the goal.

"Why do you always do that!" Al whined as he skated after his brother who was laughing at his brothers whining.

"Because, I'm waiting for the day where you decide to finally take it first." Matt said and turned to look at his brother who was only a few feet away.

"Well that's going to be impossible while you still take it that damn fast!" Al complained and went straight for the puck but Matt just casually skated past him.

"You know you don't have to whine so much, if you'd like some lessons on how to play Hockey I'll be happy to teach you." Matthew said with a beaming smile as the shot the puck into Alfred's goal.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He cried and threw his stick in some unknown direction before he threw his hands in the air and fell backwards.

"You know I gave you the opportunity to take the puck..." Matt sighed and skated to his fallen brother who was laying on the ice, groaning in pain.

"Yeah yeah, what the fuck ever..." He scoffed and rolled onto his side, hoping the pain would subside, it only got worse.

"Do you need help up?" Matt asked and held out his hand. "We can go get some hot chocolate then try again, okay?" Matt said and gave a small smile, Al reluctantly took his brothers hand and stood up, he jolted when he heard a crack.

"What was that?" He said and looked around.

"What was what?" Matt asked and looked at Al, confused.

"That noise, what was th-" Before he could finish the noise came again but before he could tell his brother what it was they both fell through the broken ice.

"If you hadn't fallen then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Matthew cried as he stared at his shivering brother.

"Are you blaming me for getting pissed off? Maybe YOU shouldn't have made that score! How about that!" Al scoffed and turned his head away from Matthew who groaned loudly.

"Just shut up, come on let's just go take a bath or something." He muttered and grabbed Alfred by the arm and dragged him to the bathroom.

"What do you mean 'let's'? Me and you? In a tub together?" Alfred said in a shocked tone, his pitch getting higher and higher.

"Yes you pansy, we're siblings it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before, and anyway if we go in one at a time the other will probably get too cold." Matt sighed and began to undress.

"What? No! I'm not bathing with you!" Alfred screeched and tried to leave.

"Well if that's the case then enjoy freezing your ass off." Matthew muttered and took his shirt off which was followed by his pants.

"Fine..." Al muttered and reluctantly began to undress himself.

Matthew let out a sigh as he stared at the tile walls of his bathroom, he could hear his brother buttering behind him he was still angry about the goal on the pond.

"Why don't you stop whining and use some of the water before it gets cold." Matt sighed and stepped aside for his brother who had shut up and quickly washed his hair, or at least did what he thought was fast.

"Will you hurry up? It's been twenty minutes already." Matt whined loudly, glaring at the back of Alfred.

"Why?" He said with a smug grin as he looked over his shoulder to smirk at Matt.

"Afraid that I'll use all the hot water? You're Canadian aren't you? So you're used to the cold water yeah?"

This pissed Matthew off of course, but he was done with his brother by now. He got out of the shower then wrapped himself in a towel and stormed out of the bathroom leaving behind a confused Alfred.

"Sheesh, he was moody." He scoffed and continued to wash his hair. Meanwhile, Matt was in his room getting dressed into warm clothes in hope of more warmth returning to his body.

"Why is he such a prick..." He groaned loudly and leaned against his bed, his eyes darted around the room to try and find something to pass the time or warm him up, a large book hidden underneath his dresser caught his eye.

"That's..."

The other half of North America was fully dressed by now and made sure his hair was pretty and perfect, he walked up to his brothers room and walked in, not bothering to knock.

"Hey Matt, I used all your hot water but I'll go get coffee in the morning okay?" Al said happily before turning to his brother who was a sobbing mess on the ground, he quickly walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey hey, what's wrong little bro?" Alfred said with a smile, but he knew better than that, Canada was used to being ignored or hurt, it took a lot to make this man cry.

"It was just warm water, won't it come back tomorrow?" Alfred asked sadly before wiping his brothers tears away quickly. It took awhile for the sobbing Canadian to finally stop, when he did he rested his head against Alfred's chest and sighed.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Matt whispered before slowly looking up at his brother who looked surprised, why was Matt going from a sobbing mess to asking such a question?

"Uh, yeah of course I do, why?" Al mumbled and gently ran his fingers through Matts still wet hair, it was freezing cold due to the cold water in the shower and the cold air in that room.

"What did you say to me, Alfred, do you remember?" Matt asked again before reaching out for the black covered book and staring at it for a minute before finally pulling it close.

"I said that you looked like me, when Arthur said we were brothers I dragged you to my favourite hiding spot so we could play." Alfred said, his eyes closing as he smiled his thoughts wandering back to when he first met his twin brother from across the Northern border; Canada.

"Do you ever miss those times?" Matthew said, barley above a whisper but Alfred could hear, he didn't answer he just stared at the black book his brother held for a moment before it was opened, the pages had pictures of him, but not just him, there was Arthur and Francis too, also Matthew with one of the three a couple times.

"Matt..."

"I was given this when I became a country, I was no longer a colony of Britain..." Matthew mumbled before he looked back up at his brother.

"Of course I miss those times." Alfred reassured his younger brother and held him close in his arms.

"Let's get you to bed, it's cold okay? So we can sleep together and in the morning I'll get you coffee, then we can have a rematch on another ice rink somewhere until the pond freezes over again." Alfred suggested then picked up Matt and put him in bed, he crawled beside him and smiled at him, he hadn't done this in years, and Matt seemed quite confused but just played along.

"Okay...but you know I'll beat your ass in the rematch." Matt said with a tired voice as his eyes began to close.

"That's cause that's pretty much the only thing you're good at...Matt."


End file.
